Outside
by A Flying Penguin
Summary: Based off of Outside by Hollywood Undead. Lucy a young and abused girl found happiness with a group of abandoned children. One-Shot.


**My first Fairy Tail fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**XXX**

The young blonde quietly opened the door to her family's apartement and slipped inside without making a noise. If she woke up her father chaos would ensue. She looked at the couch in her living room, there he lay, wasted surrounded by bear bottles. She sighed knowing a beating would come when he woke up, his punches were always worse when he had a hangover. She scurried to her room, closed the door shut and prayed that he wouldnt wake up until late that night.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out the homework she needed to do for the night. Pulling her long blonde hair she began to work. She had to write an essay for school and she couldnt think of anything to write about. She just stared at the blank page her mind wandering.

* * *

_Someone left the door open Who left me outside? I'm bent, I'm not broken Come live in my life All the words left unspoken Are the pages I write On my knees, and I'm hoping That someone holds me tonight Hold me tonight_

* * *

Her mind was swimming with memories better left forgotten. It was a stormy night and her father was his wose yet, drunk out of his mind he threw her out of the house and shouted that if she survived a week in this cruel world she could come back, and that he would forgive her for sins she had never commited. The 7 year old girl had tears in her eyes but she stood up defiantly to her demon of a father and shouted to the wind "Fine! I'll show you I can survive but dont't expect me to come back to this place!". The girl turned and ran off in the night.

She had walked for hours with no place to go, in this heartless city no one was kind enough to spare her moment of thought. She soon found herself sitting in the back corner of some alley, hungry and alone. She stayed there for several days, no on saw her, everyday hundreds of people passed her by and at night she could hear the screams of the innocent and the laughs of the guuilty. THi child had learned an important lesson in those days, people were cruel and to survive in this world she had to be cruel herself.

* * *

_Welcome to the world and all the landing that was wasted The blood upon your hands and the wickedness that made it Sing or scream it all and the memories keep fading See the exit wound, dear God, what have we taken? Guess I'll say a prayer and I'll kiss into the air I'll look into the sky, send em straight to nowhere_

* * *

The starving 7 year old began to make her way through the mean streets of the city. She would steal fo food and pickpocket jewelry and money for clothes. She became a modern day Oliver Twist. The time limit of one week that her father had set for her had been well surpassed, she'd been alone for many weeks now. She had made a tiny cardboard home in that little hidden alley that no one seemed to find, she kept her meagre belongings there and was able to survive. A few more weeks passed and after a long days work she surprised to find a young pink haired boy sleeping in her box, she quickly checked inside and saw that he had eaten all of her food. Infuriated she kicked the boy. He woke up instantly, coughing and wheezing. The moment he regained his breath he stood up and shouted in Lucy's face. "Hey! What's your problem?" the girl was quick to retort "My problem? You're the problem! You ate all of my food! How am i supposed to have dinner now?". The boy's face fell and his anger dissipated he sheepishly scratched the back of his head a big toothy grin appearing "I'm sorry I was just so hungry and couldn't help it." Lucy stepped back in surprise his smile was just so big and bright she didn'realise that it was possible for someone in their situation to smile so brightly.

He brought out his hand and said "Hi there, My name is Natsu. What's yours?'' the girls let out in barely a whisper "Lucy" smiling yet again he said "Luigi huh? Weird name for a girl." Lucy punched his head and corrected him. This is how their friendshp began.

Natsu was also abandoned by his father Igneel, left on the streets recently he didn't know what to do. Lucy became his mentor and together for many years the two terrorised the mean city streets, becoming infamous thieves. They lived together in their card board box in the alley that no one seems to find. They became the best of friends and survived in this cruel world together for many months. Natsu taught Lucy how to smile and laugh as well as to trust, they were the perfect pair.

* * *

_We all dug the grave can't shake away the shame __Can't quiver in the sky but you're shaking all the same __You left us with the guns and all of em unloaded __Teach us how to shoot but you taught us how to hold em __And all the weight of all the world is right between your shoulders __Heavy is the heart when the world keeps growing colder_

* * *

Aged 12 Lucy was happy. Sure she had a shit life so far but with Natsu arround she could manage. They even found other abandoned kids. Their names were Grey, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Lissana, Elfman, Juvia, Fried, Bixlow and Evergreen. With their many new friends they created a little cardboard city in the alley they dubbed as the Children's Alley because no one except for abandoned children seemed to be able to find it. With all of these kids together Lucy taught them all on how to be exceptional thieves and created a thieves guild called Fairy Tail. With so many members they became infamous in the whole city. They all laughes and smiled together, creating unbreakable bonds. That is until one day while everyone was cheering from Natsu and Lucy finally become a couple and making the new lovers blush uncontrolably from embarassement at all the cheering. On that day a man walked in he was big and muscular, all the children stopped laughing and stared. AN adult had actually found Children's Alley.

He walked straight up to Lucy, took her arm and said in a gruff voice "Come with me bitch!" Lucy recognised that voice, it was her father.

* * *

_Who left the door open? __Who left me outside? __I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping __That someone holds me tonight __Hold me tonight __Two sides to every story, here's a little morning glory __Breakfast of a mirror, dying slow, seems a little boring __Burning like a flag, walking straight into the breeze __Cause there's two types of people, you are weak or you are mean __Yeah what's another lifetime? Like mine? __We all die a little sometimes, it's alright __Did you come to say your goodbyes to this life? __We all hurt a little sometimes, we're alright __So mothers hold your children don't you ever let em go __There is weakness in your grip and they are holding all our hopes __Don't you ever let me go (don't you ever let me go) __Don't you ever let me go (don't you ever let me go)_

* * *

All the childen cried in protest at this especially Natsu who immediately jumped up and tried to beat down the older man. He was shoved into a brick wall and all Lucy could do was scream his name. The evil man brought a gun out of his pocket and threatened to shoot them with it. All the kids were complacent not really knowing what to do, all except for Natsu who stood right up and charged again. A gunshot was heard, everyone turned their heads to the fallen pink haired boy, his eyes were wide and his hands clutched his abdomen. He fell to his knees, before he passed out he heard the desperate shriek of the girl he loved.

"Natsu!"

Lucy shook her head at the memory and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face. But much to the girl's anguish another sad memory crept uo, it was of her late mother. It was how she would hold her tight in her room as they would sit in the corner, on her bed in the dark. They were hiding from Jude's fits of rage and his fierce bloodlust. She would hold her tightly stroking her hand through the young girl's beautiful blonde hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. But sadly on that dark night the mother had to let go of her child and face her husband but what neither of them knew was that they would never see each other again, instead Lucy would see a corpse and have her lifeless eyes be the thing she modt remembers of her.

* * *

_Who left the door open? __Who left me outside? __I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping __That someone holds me tonight __Hold me tonight __Someone left the door open __Who left me outside? __I'm bent, I'm not broken __Come live in my life __All the words left unspoken __Are the pages I write __On my knees, and I'm hoping __That someone holds me tonight __Hold me tonight_

* * *

Lucy couldn't take it any more, she broke down and cried. Now aged 16 she didn't know what she was living for _'Natsu's ghost?'_ sge thought. Right sfter this thought finished she felt two very familiar, two very strong arms wrap around her and hug her. She opens her eyes in surprise and saw a tuft of pink hair.

Her eyes teared up again and she could only manage a whisper "N-Natsu?" the boy looked into her chocolate orbs and reassured her "Yup its me, I've finally found took me and everyone four long years". Lucy couldn't help but smile.

Natsu took her hand and picked her up bridal style. He brought her to the window and together they jumped out. When he lnded and put her down she felt dozens of hands grabbing her and many voices crying out her name. It was he members of Fairy Tail they had all been looking for here all these years. They did a massive group hug around their favorite blonde.

She turned her head towards Natsu and was met with a pair of lips, these were the lips she had been longing for for many years.

Once seperated Natsu smiled and said "We never got to do this did we?". Lucy laughed and shook her head.

Natsu brought their forheads together and spoke two beautiful words "Welcome back.". Everybody cheered. Lucy smiled.

'_I'm finally home, where I belong. Out in this cold cruel world with all of my loving friends and Natsu.'_


End file.
